poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures Series
Join the Fantasy Adventure crew (Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Xiro, Dagnino, Kairel, Teresa, Bruma, Panthy, Rafiki and Lion) as they travel outside the studio, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies, and saving the world one adventure at a time. Through Leo's time travel omnitrix, the team sets out in different places in time where their help is greatly needed. Occassionaly, The Fantasy Adventure Team assisted by the Jungle Adventure Crew or the Madagascar Adventure Crew. Also, Johnny's Keyblade allows him to summon one other member to aid them whenever necessary. Crew Members *Leo Lionheart - One of the four leaders of the adventure team. Leo is the brains of the team since he comes up with most of the ideas. Whenever Leo can't think of a plan or is at a lost for words, he turns to Benny for suggestions. *Benny the Beast - The second of the four leaders of the adventure team. Benny is the team's brawn, with his super strength and agility as well as his mighty roar. He is also considered the voice of reason for team, making sure that they focus on what's really important *Johnny the Lion - The third of the four leaders of the adventure team. Johnny brings a sense of magic and positive motivation to the team, as well as a sense of humor. When Johnny hears an idea that he likes, he's willing to see it through to the end. *Rae the Lioness - The fourth of the four leaders. Rae met everyone onboard Casey Junior's elephant car in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo. She's a close, personal friend of Mrs. Jumbo, but after she and her son Dumbo moved on to begin a new life, Rae decided to join Benny, Leo and Johnny on their adventure team. Rae's brings a sense of compassion to the team, and the power of magic and healing. *Xiro - Leo's second-in-command. Xiro stands as a rolemodel for keeping everyone's hopes up. He makes sure that everyone respects each other and works together, because he believes that is the only way they will survive on their journeys. *Dagnino - Benny's second-in-command. Once a member of the villanous El Arca Predators, Dagnino assists Benny of helping everyone stay focused and only engage in a fight as a last resort. So far, he's the only one who's actually read the manual for Leo's time traveling omnitrix. *Kairel - Xiro's mate and a sister-figure to Leo. Kairel voluntarily makes sure that everyone in the team is present and accounted for. She also supervises in projects to make sure everyone is doing their part and has everything necessary. *Teresa Tigress - Rae's second-in-command, Dagnino's mate and a daughter-figure to Benny (mainly cause he is her creator). Teresa is a take-charge kind of female. She is as strong and fearless as her husband, and often backs him up, as seen in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark. She is Rae's second-in-command of magic. *Bruma - A friend of Xiro and Kairel. Though sometimes a big overly dramatic, Bruma is a survivor-type of lioness (as evidenced of her mysterious survival after Noah's Ark). She brings good luck to her team mates, and bad luck to anyone who threatens them. *Panthy - A friend of Xiro and Dagnino. Like Dagnino, Panthy was once in league with the El Arca Predators. Now she puts her acting talents to good use, and she works well together with Bruma and Kairel, making their team work more effective. *Rafiki - The wise old baboon from The Lion King who's also a personal friend of Johnny. After Kovu and Kiara inherited the throne, and Simba and Nala joined Timon and Pumbaa in traveling the world, Rafiki decided to do the same. By request of Mufasa's Spirit, Rafiki traveled to Ameica to join the Fantasy Team and look after Johnny. Benny agreed to let Rafiki join, though Panthy and Dagnino were uphappy about it at first. *Lion (of Oz) - A circus lion from Nebraska. Lion is as brave as he is curious, but is occassionally disillusioned of his bravery since he believes the medal given to him by his old friend Oscar is the key to his courage. After his medal is stolen by the Wicked witch of the East, Lion temporarily seperates from the Fantasy Team to follow three other travelers on their way to the Emerald City. Later, he quickly catches up with the team and rejoins them in the hopes of finding his friend Oscar once again. *Talon and Maggie - Leo's adopted parents and the leaders of the Labyrinth clan of Mutates and Gargoyle clones. *Claw - Husband of Queen Eliza, Talon and Maggie's friend, Leo's uncle and Benny's new step-father. Claw doesn't speak, yet Benny and Queen Eliza are able to interpret him well enough. *Queen Eliza - Benny's mother and Claw's wife. *Fang - (future member) Leo's uncle who once rebelled against Talon and nearly took over the Labyrinth. After sometime away, Fang returns with redeeming qualities for his rightful family. *Palladon and Tye - Benny's original characters from G.E. Predators. Palladon is the Leader of the GEP. Tye is the super-strong, super gentle member of the GEP. *Gantu - (future member) Captain of the Galactic Alliance. *The Cubs - (future members) Mackenzie, Lightning, Little Simba (also known as L.S.), Ruby, Sapphire, Tiana, and Danielle are the children of LionKingHeartFantasy Films family. *Heath Lynx - (temporary member/antagonist) The crew's neighbor and primary rival, a self-proclaimed "greatest" filmmaker, scheming to take them down after being humilated and plans to win Rae's heart, much to her chagrin. *Burgess and Gunflint - (future members) Rae's original characters from Sonnet. Burgess and Gunflint are androids who are built to serve and protect. *R2-D2 - (temporary member) An astromech droid that once belonged to Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. Four years after the rise of the Galactic Empire, he and his partner C-3PO were seperated from their current master Captain Antilies. For the time being, he travels the galaxy with Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their adventure team and aids them in desperate times. *C-3PO - (temporary member) A protocol droid that once belonged to Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala. Just like his counterpart, R2-D2, he was seperated from their master during an escape drill when the Tantive IV was attacked by pirates. For the time being, he travels the galaxy with Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their adventure team and serves as an interpreter for languages they cannot understand. Rogues *The Dark Ones - Maleficent and Neltharion a.k.a. Deathwing are the crew's most powerful enemies. Maleficent is Deathwing's love and was the first foe the Fantasy Adventure Team faced. Deathwing is Leo's uncle who betrayed King Samson and Queen Jaina to taking over Leo's homeland and also plotted to take over the Moon Kingdom, but he and Maleficent were banished and separated by the Moon Princess. *Scar - Simba and Jondugu (Johnny)'s uncle who killed Mufasa to claim the throne of Pride Rock. *Jafar - Deathwing's associate from Agrabah. He hungers for the power of a sultan to rule Agrabah and he needed the Genie to make it happen. *The Wicked Witch of the East - A sister to the Wicked Witch of the West from the Land of Oz, she tricks Lions into thinking that she hold his friend Oscar prisoner. She has a companion named Gloom who spreads darkness and curses all around. *Scylla - An old settler-turned-youthful witch obsesessed with immorality and power. She was banished into eternal slumber unti Heath Lynx accidentally woke her up. *Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree and Jacques - Three residents of Moonscar Island cursed into werecats who lured people to feed of their lifeforce to mantain immortality. *Gaston - A local hunter respected by the village except Belle, whom he wants to marry. Evantually, he turned cold from jealousy by Belle's feeling for the Beast. *Artis and the Banshee - Mackenzie's aunt from Scotland and her birth mother's twin sister who offered the Banshee, who was with the Dark Ones, her body in exchange to bring Lazarus to love her. Recurring Characters *Tigger *Bagheera *Aurora Rose Worgen *Sunlight *Daphne the Lioness *The Moon Princess *Lionheart a.k.a. the Lion Spirit *King Samson and Queen Jaina *The Mystery Inc. - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Velma, Daphne and Fred *The Ghostbusters *Slimer *Xellos *Genie *Timon *Pumbaa *Simba *Nala *Alex *Gloria *Marty *Melman *Zuba *Florrie *Leonette *King Julien *Mort *Maurice *The Penguins *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Ludwig Von Drake *Louis *The El Arca Predators - Coco, Patricio, Wolfgang and Cachito *The Road Rovers - Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shag *The Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales and more *Humphrey the Bear Trivia *The original concept of this adventures was to be called "Pooh's Adventures with the G. E. Predators," untill startanica suggested that he, LionHeartCaptain and LionKingRulezAgain1 should star in their own adventure series. The original intro for "Pooh's Adventures with the G. E. Predators" can still be seen on YouTube in startanica's channel. *Dagnino would have remainded as a villain along with the rest of the El Arca Predators, who would have been the main antagonists for this adventure series. This idea was dropped when LionheartCaptain and startanica agreed that Dagnino should be redeemed, as seen in LionheartCaptain's series Alex's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters. *One of the features that seperates this adventure series from various others is the usage of voice dubbing. Besides their fursonas, Leo does the voice of Xiro, Benny does the voice for Dagnino, Rae does the voices for the girls and Johnny does the voice for Lion and Heath Lynx. Recently on YouTube, they held voice contests for one of the team members. Kyle (kylgrv) is the winner of the Rafiki voice contest and Victoria (vcm1824) is the winner of the Queen Eliza voice contest and will provide the characters' voice throughout the series. *Leo's time-omnitrix, which allows him and his friends to pass through time and space, is similar to that of the omnitrix used in the Ben10 series. Unlike that omnitrix, Leo's has blue and silver coverings instead of green. Also, it's not biologically attached to his arm and can be removed when not in use. *The time-omnitrix reqiures a 24 hour recharge after every use. However, it does have an emergency reset button (as mentioned in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Steamboat Willie'') that allows the time travelers to return to the last time departed instantly without having to wait for a full recharge. *In ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures in the Hunt of the Gem'', Leo installs an upgrade for the omnitrix, only missing a battery. Ludwig Von Drake helps out completing the upgrade with the remains of the Gemstone of Purpose melted into a new, small crystal, serving as a battery that will last a very long time, perhaps eternally. Leo's girlfriend, Aurora Rose, can repair the watch whenever it goes offline. *Each of the team's leaders has a hidden power that they are able to share with other team mates. Leo can snap his fingers and magically transform everyone's wardrobe. Benny can lift virtually anything with his super strength. Johnny can mimic any voice as well as project it else where, just like a ventriloquist. Rae is able to magically heal any injury. *Also, each leader's weapon has a special ability. Leo's Excalibur can fly anywhere and be controled through Leo's thoughts. Benny's Primal Sword can transform him and his teammates into forms suitable based on the area of their surrounding. Johnny's Keyblade can summon any character from anywhere in any time in order to help out. Rae's Lion Spirit Rod can boost everyone's power, even her own. *Rae carries a brooch that magically transforms everyone to their battle gears and also carry their weapons safely inside the brooch. Like Leo, she can change their wardrobes and like Benny, she can change them into various forms. *One of the running gags is one or more of the team members saying "Oh crud!" when a situation turns bad or goes from bad to worse. Quotes ''List of Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Quotes'' Movies Season 1 (Currently available on YouTube:) *Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark (from "The Greatest Adventure Stories from the Bible" series) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Dumbo *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Steamboat Willie *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with the Lion of Oz *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast Season 1 (Coming Soon to YouTube:) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Robin Hood *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch 2 *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Three Musketeers *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Fantasmic! Season 2 (Coming Soon to YouTube:) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Madagascar *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2 *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Disneyland Fun *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Flik's Musical Adventure at Disney's Animal Kingdom *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Tarzan *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet Peter Pan *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of a Goofy Movie *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Quest for Camelot *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove Holiday Specials *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of the Disney Villains' Revenge (coming soon) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast : The Enchanted Christmas (coming soon) Spin-Off series *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Star Wars Droids - After season 1 of their normal Adventure series, Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and their firends will travel to a galaxy far, far away and 15 years before the Battle of Yavin to help two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2. *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures Chronicles - All new original adventures starring Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and all of their familiar friends...and enemies. LionKingHeart Fantasy Films A list of productions done by the crew. The movies in italic are currently releasing on YouTube. The movies in bold are in pre-production or thinking into production. *The Arofighter in the Battle of Yavin *Sleeping Lioness *Pantherella *Ash and the Beanstalk *Snow Lioness and the Seven Dwarfs *Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeartFantasy Films Crossover) *''Stars Roars'' *The Rival Arrives *'Leo Hood' *'Leo and the Beanstalk' *'The Wizard of Oz' *'The Tigress and the Frog' Written Stories Available on deviantART, adventure stories and short stories are written by the LionKingHeartFantasy Films crew, taking place around and outside the crew's studio in Manhattan. *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures in the Hunt of the Gem *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Epic Mickey (in development) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on the Titanic *Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae Meet the Great Beast (near completion) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Rescuers (coming soon) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Elementals (coming soon) *Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Ghost Ship (coming soon) Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Short Stories Note: Specials are numbered.* *Xiro's Pudding Monster *The Rival Arrives *Teresa's Shopping Trip *Bad Fur Day *Who Stole the Apple Crisp? *Lynx-speare in Love *The Baby Beast *Museum Madness *The Wild West *1 *Mackenzie's Birthday *Johnny's Pet *Midsummer Night's Dream *2 *The Moon Kingdom (Special ''*3 ''coming soon) *Double Trouble (coming soon) *Can't Bear to Love (coming soon) *Heath's Girlfriend?! (coming soon) Category:BennytheBeast Category:Benny J. Ross Category:RaetheLioness Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series